Futuristic Assassinating Lover
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: My name is Angel and I'm on a mission. I must go back in time to the Crucible and change it. Abigail Williams must die. Got the title from Katy Perry, but this is NOT a songfic. it's futuristic though... meaning time travel.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I made because I've finished the Crucible in class and I took an interest in the fact that Abigail didn't get hung when she should have. So, this is my take on it. I believe it to be unfair, so I did this. Now, as the title says, it's futuristic meaning time travel. I got the title from Katy Perry, but it's not a songfic.**

**I don't own the Crucible. if I did, Abigail would have died.**

* * *

><p>My name is Angel and I'm on a mission. I have to go back to the time specified in the Crucible and change it; I have to make it so Abigail was hung along with the others. 'How will she accomplish this?' you may ask. Well, the answer may seem complicated, but it's very simple. I was born in the year 2996 when technology really thrived within the United States of North America. Yes, that's right. The United States expanded itself all the way to the tip of Mexico and all of Canada. Eastern USNA police demolished the drug cartels going on near the Mexican border rather than the western police, resulting in the Bombing of Southwest. Of course, that meant that a lot of people died, but it also meant that no one was going to try drug trafficking for awhile yet. We took Canada by force because the Electoral College had become corrupted and so elected a corrupt president. President George Ivan Calloway was a vicious leader that didn't care about the people's rights so long as he got all the money he wanted. He abused the presidential power and Congress went along with it for the luxuries.<p>

This, of course, caused a rise in technological power. Now, most USNA citizens didn't even have to get out of bed because of mechanics; all they had to do was press a button and a robot would bring their food/clothing/entertainment/work to them. It reminded me of this show from the late twentieth century called the Jetsons. I think one of my past lives may have watched it as well; she was probably an albino as well; all of my past lives have been written to be albinos, just with different tastes. The one that watched the Jetsons and the Flintstones as a child grew up to watch Johnny Bravo, CatDog, Cow and Chicken and Dexter's Laboratory as a young girl and then in her teens she began watching more Disney shows such as Sonny With a Chance, Shake It Up and one of my personal favorites (and probably hers too) Wizards of Waverly Place.

Anyway, enough chatting, I have to focus on the task at hand. You see, it is the year 4,492 and I'm a scientist for NASA. This NASA isn't the one most United States of Americans grew up with. We gave up sending people to the moon a long time ago and instead worked on cloning materials that are used for energy and resources. The NASA I am a part of is the Never Aging Society of Adolescents. It is a lot of teenagers like myself working an underground laboratory to help the betterment of mankind. We don't trust the government anymore than our past lives did and so we've been working on ways to help the nation (and at times the world) so that humanity doesn't completely obliterate itself.

We invent numerous things for the betterment of not just ourselves, but also others. We have mixed together a temporary non-aging drink to give to the elderly so they can see their grandchildren grow up. It lasts ten to twelve years maximum and by then, the elders believe they've seen enough. However, most of our experiments are kept secret because of government dictatorship. That's what it's become. Oh it's still a democratic republic, but it's more like a dictatorship, like down in Puerto Cuba.

Anyway, that's how we got our name; we created a lotion that made one immortal. We could still get hurt and such and we could still die, but unless something happens to us to make us die, we stay the same age forever. Something has to kill us in order for us to lay at peace. Frankly, I prefer it this way because then I can continue to help the world, but the others who put on the lotion didn't see it that way. Many killed themselves when their family died while the rest just moped around feeling sorry for themselves. I use my immortality to try new things and help other people who need it. Wow, I'm rambling. Let's move on to the next topic.

My team and I have been working on a time machine watch that could transport us wherever whenever. The government has one in one of the CIA labs, but it's very big and bulky. We've been working on a transportable one for years and now, we've finally made a breakthrough. We've tested it numerous times, seeing how far back in time we can go and how far forward. It seems endless and we don't want to push it in case one of our scientists doesn't come back.

So now, we're working on ways of fixing the past to make things better for our present. We have hunting parties that go out and kill specific people in the past so that the population drops and we aren't overpopulating the world. There are people who kill Dinosaurs just to get bones from them for twentieth century scientists and others who work on medicines to cure diseases in the past. Well, I'm an expert with knives and sharp weaponry (living a long time gives you a lot of time to learn extraneous things) so you can guess which team I'm on. Actually, you probably can't since I'm writing this to twenty-first century dwellers rather than my own, scientifically altered team of forty-fifth century dwellers, but no matter.

In actuality, I'm part of the hunting team because I have a fascination with bloodshed; my team thought this a good trait of an assassin and sent me through training immediately. Now, here I am, getting prepped to go back in time and illustrate a plan to get Abigail hung. According to my superiors (as IF! No one is more superior than me since I'm the oldest at sixteen. Or, if you want to get technical, one thousand four hundred ninety-six.) I am supposed to seduce Abigail and make her fall in love with me rather than John Proctor.

"Now remember Angel," my best friend, Hannah, reminded me. "Just go in, seduce her, expose her, and get out. Got it?"

"Got it." I replied evenly.

"Good." She finished plaiting my hair down my back and turned me to face her. "You'll have to wear your contacts this time, no glasses so far back in the past." I nodded and slowly popped in my contacts, smiling as I did so.

"Ready?" Hannah asked, typing a few things on the computer.

"Totally." I replied, straightening my thick, wool jacket.

"Positive?"

"A-positive." She looked at me strangely and I sighed in aggravation. "How do you still not know vampire speak? As long as you've known me, you should know 'A-positive' means 'definitely, one hundred percent positive'!"

Hannah nodded with a sheepish smile and typed a few last things into her computer. "Alright, go back to May 1st 1691. It's fourteen days after Abigail's sixteenth birthday on the seventeenth of April. Got that?"

I chuckled and replied, "Hannah, if you say it anymore, I won't be able to forget for the rest of my life."

Hannah blushed and said, "I just wanna make sure you have it, that's all."

I nodded and began setting my watch. "I'll be back before you even know I'm gone." I told her, setting the time to four in the afternoon. She gave me a beaming smile and all of my team waved to me as I pressed the 'Go' button.

There was a flash of bright light and I found myself standing in a town square filled with people. Or rather, half-filled with people. Salem must not have been a very large town after all. Arthur Miller was spot on about the place being small, but I could clearly tell who was who. I watched as Giles and Francis conversed over what the matter could be and I turned to find myself face-to-face with none other than Elizabeth Proctor. She looked me up and down for a moment before smiling and extending her hand. "Evening, my good lady." She said pleasantly. "I hope it is serving you well?"

I cocked my head to the side for a moment, smiling at her before replying, "Why yes, Goody Proctor, it does serve one well when fed and bathed before a town… meeting, I presume?"

Elizabeth shook her head and turned half of her attention to a kind of podium where Parris and Putnam were both squabbling like ducks. "No, my lady. Mr. Putnam and Reverend Parris are in disagreement over land again and the villagers love to watch. Why, even my John likes to see this because he despises both men and wishes to see them do harm to each other."

"John?" I ask in confusion. "Why, I didn't know he liked violence among people."

"Oh, he's a right nice man usually, but the Reverend and Mr. Putnam naturally set him off and expose a different side to him."

I nodded and glanced around. "Where is your John, m'lady?"

Elizabeth glanced to the front of the crowd and pointed to a brunette head. "There be my John, young miss. He likes to be at the front to watch the mayhem up close."

I nodded once more and looked at her face. "Not to be rude, Goody Proctor, but where be Miss Abigail Williams?"

Elizabeth turned fully to face me, her face alight with suspicion. "If you be one of those richer woman who are trying to steal my maid, God so help me, I'll-."

"No madam, you have me wrongly figured out." I said hurriedly. "I come here because Abigail is a long time friend of mine and I miss her dearly. I was only wondering if you'd seen her around?"

Elizabeth visibly relaxed and looked around for the redheaded troublemaker. Moments later, Elizabeth gently touched my shoulder and pointed to a scarlet head near the left of the crowd. "There she be, young miss. Though, I might warn you; she be a troublesome prat these days. I suggest giving her to your father and having him whip her a good one."

I laughed lightly at the insult to Abigail and said, "Do not worry, Goody Proctor. I will set her straight again without need of a whip."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at me, but nodded all the same and turned back to watching the argument between Parris and Putnam as I made my way slowly through the crowd to Abigail. I slid beside her and found myself next to a young brunette that I assumed was Betty Parris.

"Well hello there, young Betty." I said softly so as not to startle her.

The young girl turned to me in surprise and asked, "How do you know my name, good miss? I believe not that we've met before."

I held out my hand for her to shake as I replied, "I get around a lot, young miss. I know things that others are too blind or deaf to see or hear." Betty nodded slowly and let go of my hand, burrowing further into Abigail's side.

"Betty, stay still." Abigail scolded gently, turning her head slightly. I smiled at the redhead and waited for her to look up. Within seconds, Abigail's eyes caught sight of me and she turned her body to face me. "Who might you be, young miss?" Abigail asked slowly, taking in my appearance and quirking an eyebrow.

"I come to make friends with you, young Williams." I say softly, switching my demeanor to one of shyness rather than the bold one I had used with Betty.

Abigail snorted and asked, "Then why does the young miss wear men's clothing?"

I gave her a small smile and responded with a shake of my head. Abigail continued to look at me and so I sighed heavily. "My mama so desperately wanted a little boy. She had made the clothes and everything, but she was deeply disappointed by my femininity. So, she dressed me in men's clothing and treated me like a man, though she also made her best efforts to make me appear as a woman as well, in case a fine young man came to marry me."

Abigail nodded. "Your mother is doing a good job. Is she well?"

I give her a sad smile and say, "'Tis three years since her death pass, ma'am. My daddy left me alone when she died, not bothering to bring me with him when he moved away." Abigail's eyes filled with sadness at this. Did I mention I'm an actress? I'm not really that good, but my voice and expressions can tell any kind of story I want them to.

Abigail laid a hand on my arm and gave it a soft, comforting pat. "I am deeply sorry for this, young miss, but if I may ask?" I gave her a slow nod, still conveying sadness. "How do you get your meals and clothing, ma'am?"

I sigh and twirl my bangs around my right forefinger. "I have to do things I'm not proud of, Miss Abigail. Things I wish I didn't have to do, but need to in order to survive." I knew I'd won her over for support when I saw the look of almost motherly concern on her face.

I gave her a small smile and brushed my hands on my cottony pants. "I guess I must be going ma'am. I have duties to attend to. But I would really like to see you again?" I was hoping she took the bait because if she didn't this would be harder.

I saw her struggling with a decision as I turned to go and as I was walking toward the south side of the town, she called out to me. "Wait, miss. Maybe, I mean, perhaps you can stay with my uncle and me? I could ask his permission of course, but it wouldn't do for a young woman such as yourself to have no home."

I turned back to her with that small smile still in place. "I must thank you, Miss Abigail. I will do all I can to stay on my best behavior, miss."

"Please," the redhead murmured, walking over to me. "Call me Abby."

I nodded to this and replied, "Angel."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it folks. The first chapter. Now, do me a favor and review so I can know if it's any good. I'll post whether it's good or not, but still. Let me know how you like it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

I looked around the Parris home in a state of disinterest. Nothing in the place was what I was used to. There were no computers lining the walls or fancy rugs on the floor. Though, the place did have a kind of homey feeling to it. I turned back to Abigail with a neutral expression in place as she gazed at me.

"'Tis a bit bigger than what I'm used to." I say quietly, looking around the house again.

Abigail seemed to sigh in relief at that and cleared her throat. "Angel, how old are you?"

"Sixteen ma'am," I replied absently. "Just turned today."

"You did?"

I turned to her and nodded, focusing on her reaction to my statement. She seemed shocked that I hadn't mentioned it sooner and I sighed. "I don't celebrate it much, I just mark it as another year."

Abigail nodded. "Well, do you need work, miss? How is your job?"

I shuddered 'involuntarily' and glared down at the floor. "My job is terrible, Miss Abby. They make me do horrible things for them."

Abigail audibly gulped and I slowly raised my eyes from the floor. "Elizabeth Proctor may need another maid to help around the house. Perhaps you could work with me?"

I looked her full in the face with a beaming smile coloring my features. "I would like that ma'am. I feel safe around you, Miss Abby." A light blush painted Abigail's features and I inwardly smirked at that. Yes, I'm good.

"Well," Abigail cleared her throat. "I will talk to Goody Proctor tomorrow morn and ask about a position for you. You may accompany me if you wish, but for now, make yourself at home. I must check my uncle to make sure his voice is healing."

I nodded and sat down in a chair to look around me. There weren't many photos hanging around the place, it looked pretty barren. There were only three or four photos hanging on the walls and they all pictured either Parris and Betty or Betty and Abigail. I turned in the chair so that my legs hung over one side and my shoulder blades rested against the other. I rolled my head to the side so that it was cradled against the chair back and I slowly began to relax.

I heard voices from upstairs and wondered if Parris was speaking. I hoped not because I would hate having to think of untrue answers to questions. At that moment, Parris, Abigail and Betty all came down the stairs and took seats around me. I rolled my head around to face Abby and saw her looking at me with intense, sea green eyes. I gave her a small smile as my own deep green eyes stared back.

The contact was broken when Parris cleared his throat and my eyes snapped to him. "Miss Angel," he began. "My niece tells me that you need a home and some work. Now you can imagine why I am wary to let that happen, can you not?"

"I can imagine many reasons, Mr. Parris." I murmured, staring into his face.

"Well, miss, all I need you to do is answer a few questions for me. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir." I sat up and looked at him expectantly.

After clearing his throat again, Parris began the questioning. "When were you born?"

"Sixteen years ago today, sir."

"And where did you live?"

"Up in Boston for some time."

"Where is your father?"

I looked down at the ground sadly as I replied, "I… I don't know, sir. I have not seen him in three years."

Parris' expression softened some at this and he nodded with a deep sigh. "Well, it would not do for a reverend to turn away someone who comes to him for help, so my child, I guess you can stay in my quarters. But be warned, my rules need be abided, understood?"

I nodded vigorously at this with a wide smile slowly spreading across my lips. "Thank you very much, Mr. Parris." I said softly. "You won't regret it, sir."

He gave me a tight-lipped smile in return and went back upstairs to his bedroom. Once he was gone, Betty gave me a confused look before hugging Abigail goodnight and going upstairs as well. As the little girl disappeared, Abigail scooted closer to me, bringing her chair next to mine.

"If I am not intruding, may I ask more about you, Angel?" I gave her a sidelong smile and slowly nodded. This girl sure didn't seem to be that foreign to affection among girls.

"Have you been through schooling?"

I cocked my head for a moment before nodding. "But only to a certain level, ma'am."

Abigail nodded thoughtfully. "Have you any friends?"

I ducked my head and glared at the floor. "No, Miss Abby. None of the other children's mothers wanted them around me because of my odd skin color."

"But whatever could be wrong with it?" Abigail inquired, her eyes roving the visible patches of skin.

"It be too light, miss. It not be healthy for one to be this light normally, but if my skin ain't this white then it means I be sick."

Abigail nodded and continued. "Are you in a commitment?"

This was part of the opening I needed. "My, ah, _preference_ would stop me from having a commitment, Miss Abby. Most men are not up to my standards and those who are… don't prefer me."

Abigail raised an eyebrow at this, but I made a show of yawning widely and blinking at her. "Where shall I sleep, Miss Abby?"

Abigail's face dropped at this as her eyes grew round. "Uh, you can sleep… erm…" She looked around, finding that there was nowhere suitable for me to sleep.

"There be a guest room in these quarters?" I asked softly, to which Abigail gulped and shook her head.

"May I sleep with the fair maiden then?" I asked softly.

Abigail's eyes widened further at the suggestion and she looked around for any escape she could find. "I don't take up much room, Miss Abby. I can make myself as small as possible. Please, I'm just so tired."

Abigail took a deep breath and slowly nodded. "F-follow me, Miss Angel."

I nodded and followed her up the stairs to a medium sized room off to the left side of the hall. How appropriate; she's going to pull off being in Satan's grasp and she's on the lefthand side. I digress.

Abigail gave me a spare change of nightclothes and we curled into bed together. I was next to the wall, practically plastered to it as Abigail lay near the edge, nearly falling over. I had to wait for her to fall asleep first if I was executing my plan correctly. I waited a few hours into the night before her breathing finally began slowing down. Turning over, I saw her chest rising and falling evenly. I slowly took a breath and gently pulled her further onto the bed. Then, I carefully wrapped my limbs around hers, arranging them in the most provocative position I could without it looking too dirty. Then, I laid my head in the crook of her shoulder and fell asleep. I couldn't wait for the morning.

In the morning, a muffled gasp woke me up. From years of experience, I didn't show any outward signs of waking, keeping my breathing even and my eyes closed. I could feel Abigail squirming beneath me and let a small smile flit across my face before I began orchestrating my awakening. Moaning softly, I moved around a bit, turning my head over to the other side. Abigail froze, probably fearful I would wake up and so I murmured, "Mama." In a drowsy voice, slowly pulling back.

I blinked a few times to get my bearings and 'found' Abigail beneath me. I gasped loudly and my eyes went wide as I rolled over, tumbling onto the floor. I made sure to do it loud enough that it seemed it hurt, but soft enough that Parris wouldn't have any need to burst in and ruin my careful moment.

"You're not my mama." I said softly, a few tears drifting into my eyes.

"No, I don't believe I am." Abigail said in a timid voice.

"Then, what was I doing on you, Miss Abby?" I asked softly, pinning her with a suspicious stare.

"I don't know, Miss Angel. I woke up a little bit ago and found you in that position. Perhaps we moved during the night?"

I cocked my head. "I don't know about that; I'm not known for moving in my sleep, but I'll keep that in mind from now on."

I glanced at the window and raised an eyebrow. "Why you be awake at such a strange hour, Miss Abby? I usually don't have to awake until the sun reaches near the center."

"I have a lot of work to do over at the Proctor home." Abigail told me, slipping out of bed and heading over to the closet. "So I must be over early enough to get it all done."

I nodded and glanced at the window again. "They won't be expecting me for quite some time because I told them I was coming down to Salem. May I use some of your clothing, Miss Abby? I'd prefer not to look a sight when Goody Proctor sees me again."

Abigail nodded and went to her wardrobe, pulling a plain gown from it and handing it to me. I smiled in thanks and began to undress. I saw Abigail's eyes grow round and she quickly turned away to give me some privacy. I smirked as I slid the gown over my head. It hung off me slightly, but I just shrugged it into place. Abigail took an experimental peek back and turned with a sigh of relief.

"Shall we go now, Miss Abby?" I asked, watching her gather her bag.

"Indeed." She nodded and we left the house, heading down a road toward the Proctor home. The road was pretty deserted, which I guess was a good thing because I didn't want to be caught dead in this dress by anyone that I didn't have to. We made it to the house in a little over thirty minutes and Abigail knocked on the door. John Proctor opened the door and smiled warmly at Abigail, tipping his farming hat to her.

"Good morning, Miss Abigail. I was just about to head out to the farm. It seems Elizabeth has come down with a slight fever so please try to keep it down."

Abigail nodded. "Mr. John, I was wondering if perhaps I could have a friend help me clean the house. She won't cause no trouble sir."

John looked at me and I gazed up at him shyly through my eyelashes. "I don't know, Miss Abigail. She looks mighty pale and I don't need anymore sickness in my house."

"No sir, I'm perfectly healthy." I say softly, acting slightly intimidated by his stature. "I just be paler than other people."

John focused a suspicious gaze on me, but nodded all the same. "If anyone else in my house gets sick, I'm coming after you with my pitchfork." I gulped in 'fear' and nodded nervously.

"Come Miss Angel," Abigail called to me to avoid the awkward moment. "I'll show you what to do."

I nodded, but just before I entered the house, I looked deeply into John's eyes and narrowed my own dangerously, conveyng to him the unsaid threats that could happen if he got on my bad side. He shivered and I brightened myself as I followed Abigail into the house.

Abigail smiled at me as I approached and she held out an old straw broom for me to take. Slipping it into my hands, I looked at it in confusion and glanced at her. "Have you used a broom before, Angel?" Well, she didn't take long to chop off the 'Miss'. I shook my head and replied, "I usually have cloth and just swipe across the floor until the dirt is out of the building."

Abigail nodded. "Well, it would be the same with this, only you don't have to kneel. You can stand and just sweep it into a pile."

I watched as she demonstrated and nodded with a small smile. Gently taking the broom, I mimicked trying to sweep, but did it in a way that scattered the trash across the floor.

"No, here; let me show you." She placed her hands over mine and her chest pressed into my back as she moved my hands. I made my breathing become erratic until she moved away.

"Do you have it?" Abigail asked with a slight grin touching her lips. I nodded, slowing my breathing instantly, and began sweeping. I made it seem timid at first before I gained cnfidence and swept a bit faster.

"Good job, Angel." Abigail told me. "While you finish up in here, I'll wash the dirty dishes."

She moved off to a room that I presumed was the kitchen and I heard a splash as she began putting the dirty dishes into a bucket of water for cleaning. I continued sweeping, moving the dirt and trash into a pile before moving the pile off to the side. Them, I went into the other rooms, careful not to wake the young boys, and swept the trash and dirt out into the main room into the pile there.

When I was finished I went into the kitchen to tell Abigail I was finished. I found her kneeling next to a bucket full of newly cleaned water and scrubbing at plates and cups. She seemed really concentrated and this triggered another plan in my head. I leaned against th edoorframe and just watched Abigail work at the dishes. After another twenty minutes of working, Abigail set down her washcloth and wiped her brow, looking at the small pile of dishes left. I saw her sigh and let out a short giggle, as though I was trying to cover laughter. Abigail looked up and I gave her a smile, my eyes staring down at her.

"If you want, I could finish with the dishes." I offered, moving further forward.

"No, it's quite fine." She sighed, standing wearily. "Have you finished sweeping?"

"Yes, miss. The dirt is in a pile near the door."

"Use the pan to scoop it up and dump it in the waste bin."

I nodded and picked up a flat pan, beginning to sweep the dirt onto it before dropping it into the waste bin. I beat the dirt off the pan to make sure it was all in before setting both the broom and the pan near the waste bin. Turning around, I found Abigal staring at me speculatively.

"Angel?" she asked softly. "Have you ever been in a commitment before?"

I was slightly confused as to why she would ask this, but I rearranged my features into a somewhat fearful expression and straightened my back a bit to show that I had stiffened. "I-I h-have been in a com-mitment b-before, Miss Abby, b-but I would r-rather n-not t-talk about i-it." Abigail raised an eyebrow at me wonderingly, but I ducked my head to avoid her questioning eyes and stared down at the floor.

"Angel?" I slowly looked up to find her looking at me, comfortingly. "You do not have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable, Miss. But, know that I will listen if you need an ear."

I nodded, my mind smiling mischievously. "Thank you, Miss Abby."

* * *

><p><strong><em>There you go guys, that's the second chapter. I know not many people read these stories, but hey, I read them so I write them. Review if you're reading this. I'd like feedback. <em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know it's taken forever and the formatting will probably be only slightly different, but I'll get back into routine soon. Here's the next chapter, though.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three<strong>_

Abby and I finished fairly quickly and Abby was pretty glad for it. "With an apprentice it is much faster, and a lot more interesting. What would you like to do for the rest of the day, Angel?"

I fidgeted and shrugged. "I usually have too much work to do to have time to myself, Abby. What do you do in your spare time?"

"Well, we could go visit Mercy Lewis; she's always fun to talk to. You will like her."

I nodded and let her guide me back down the path to the town, making sure to keep close to the redhead the entire time to show nervousness. We arrived at a small mahogany house and Abby knocked three times. The door was opened by a girl who was slightly overweight with dark locks of hair falling into her hair slightly. I was instantly compelled to ask her if her mother was home because she so resembled a smaller child.

"Hey Abby." The girl said in a high voice that didn't fit her face one bit. "Who's your friend."

"Hi Mercy." My ears twitched, was that a hint of lust in Abigail's voice. I looked from the redhead beside me to the girl in front of me and curled my lip in distaste. Not my first pick for a lover, but to each their own. I shifted 'uncomfortably' beside Abigail and she glanced at me.

"This is Angel. She's new in town and I thought I would show her around. Angel, this is one of my friends, Mercy Lewis."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Mercy." I said softly, studying the ground as I did a slight curtsey.

"Well it is nice to meet you too, miss Angel. Come on in, my ma's just finished baking a pie and we are about to cut into it. I wondered what kind of pie it was and followed curiously. When Mercy's mother saw me she made a big fuss over how thin I was. I may not have been as plump as her daughter, but I still had muscle to show off. I ended up with a large piece of the pie.

I hadn't tasted anything like it before and so I asked, "What kind of pie was that, Mrs Lewis?"

"It was a strawberry and blueberry pie, Angel."

My eyes widened in horror and I stood as my throat constricted painfully. I rushed for my bag, but I fell before I could fully make it. Abigail ran toward me and exclaimed, "Angel, what's wrong?"

"The needle!" I gasped. "Get the needle from the bag!"

Abigail quickly did as I told her to and I motioned for her to plunge it into my shoulder. She looked apprehensive about it, but I shouted, "Abby, do it or I die!" She nodded frantically and stabbed my arm with the needle. I gasped as the pressure lifted in my throat and I sat up, coughing.

"Th-thank you." I said hoarsely.

"What happened?"

I saw Mercy Lewis in her mother's arms, both frightened by what they just saw. "I'm… I'm deathly allergic to strawberries, M-Ma'am." I told her, my throat scratching as I spoke, but they deserved an explanation.

"Oh you poor thing!" Mercy's mother shouted, rushing to me and wrapping me in a hug. "I am so sorry. If I had known I would not have done that. I am so sorry." She cried over me for a good thirty minutes before Abigail decided that it would be best if I got home to some rest.

"Thank you." I said softly so that only she could hear. She nodded and led me back to Reverend Parris' house.

I climbed slowly into her bed and coughed again. "Thank you for helping me today." I said slowly as she sat next to me. "You didn't have to, but you did anyway."

"I wouldn't have let you die, Angel." She murmured, not looking at me.

"Well, it meant a lot." I took her hand in mine and smiled. "Really it did."

Abigail began blushing and looked away with a small smile. "You should rest. I have to tell my uncle what has happened so that he can see what he can do to make you well again." I nodded and snuggled down to sleep. Though I didn't show it, the adrenaline from the panic really did make me tired and so I let my mind wander as I slowly drifted to sleep.

I next awoke with Abigail beside me. I shifted slightly and something caught my attention; Abigail was snuggling into me as she slept! I lay still as I tried to figure out what to do with this new information as Abigail snuggled further into me. That was when I noticed where her hands were as well. She had one placed right above my right breast and the other was dangerously low on my stomach. I was quite sure the reverend wouldn't be pleased if he barged in for some reason, but due to my tiredness, I rightly didn't care. Abigail's body was flush against mine and very warm. I moved further into her embrace and decided to think about this situation in the morning, slowly drifting back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally posted it. There's your third chapter, y'all. review and tell me how you like it.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here it is, people of the corn. The FOURTH chapter. Cue the Applause! And Cue the reading of the reader._**

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning and used my senses to survey the situation. I was cold, which meant that Abigail was no longer in the bed with me. I could smell something akin to oatmeal cooking downstairs and my mouth began watering as my stomach growled with hunger. I could hear angry voices downstairs, no doubt Abigail and Parris, which meant that something must have happened to make the reverend angry.<p>

I sighed and slowly opened my eyes. I was still in the dress from yesterday so I changed back into the clothes I had come in. Moving quietly, I wondered how I could get down the creaky stairs without them hearing me. I decided to go back to my assassin training and skateboarded the banister. For you twenty-first century dwellers, that means I slid quickly and quietly down the banister until I made it to the end. Paris and Abigail were in the kitchen engaged in a heated argument.

"…my fault! She did not tell me of any allergies, Uncle." Abigail shot at the red-faced reverend.

"And why did you not ask her about it first?" Parris demanded.

"I thought she would have known the kind of pie, Uncle!" Abigail spat, her hands on her hips as her eyes flashed. "I did not think that she would eat something without knowing what it was. Excuse me for not asking first."

"No, I will not excuse you. She is my responsibility and yet she was nearly killed because of you."

"She is not on your watch!" Abigail hissed. "I am the one she is with. I take care of her, Uncle. She is merely in your house. And she was not nearly killed because of me. She was saved because of me. Had I not plunged the surgeon's needle into her arm, she would be dead."

I decided to step in now before things got ugly. "Excuse me?" They both turned to me and both smiled reassurance. "I mean no disrespect, Reverend, but Abby is correct. Had she not used my needle, I would not still be here. I believe you have a blessing from God because your niece be a miracle for me."

Paris' eyes widened and he glanced at Abigail in shock. I held back a snicker as I winked at Abigail. She smiled softly at me and looked back up at her uncle. "My apologies, Uncle. I did not mean you any disrespect."

Paris sighed heavily. "Do not worry, Child. We both got a tad out of hand. I will get Tituba to finish breakfast for me and then we will head into town to the market."

Abigail nodded and strode over to me, placing a hand on my forehead. "You are well again, I see. Last night, you were sporting quite a fever."

"I feel well, Abby." I said softly, taking her hand in mine and squeezing it gently.

Abigail nodded and sat at the table, motioning for me to sit as well. Betty watched our interaction curiously before going back to her oatmeal. "Are you well enough to accompany me to the Proctor home tomorrow?" Abigail inquired.

"Aye." I replied as Tituba set a bowl of oatmeal in front of me. "I do not think I should shirk my duties simply because of a bit of illness. Though Mister Proctor may be upset that I am coming into his home while still recovering."

"Just leave Mr. Proctor to me." Abigail smirked, taking a bite of her oatmeal. I nodded and continued my meal, wondering what she meant by that statement. If she's already having an affair with Proctor then it was going to be hard convincing her that he was making advances on me. I shrugged and decided to leave it for the following day.

Walking with Abigail the next day, I smiled as I kept close to her. She didn't seem to mind which I took as a good sign of the plan working. The only thing that it rested on now was my acting skills. I prayed this worked. Arriving at the Proctor home, Abigail and I met up with John Proctor.

"Good morning, girls." He called, waving to us as we approached.

"Good morning, Mr. Proctor." Abigail and I both murmured.

While Abigail headed into the house to begin the inside work, I began straightening the yard. Proctor stopped in his own work and stared at me for a moment. "You know, there be a rake in the shed."

I turned to him briefly before nodding and hurrying around to the shed. Glancing at the structure, I slowly examined it and a plan began formulating in my head. Slowly opening the door in case of squeaky hinges before grabbing a shovel and leaning it against the side of the house. Shutting the door just as quietly as before, I used my miniature laser to weld it shut. Heading back around to the other side of the house, I approached Mr. Proctor.

"Sir, I believe the shed door be stuck. I cannot open it."

Proctor sniffed and tossed aside his hoe. "Weakling women. Show me."

Showing him the shed, I lifted the shovel above my head and turned it at the correct angle. I wanted to knock him out after all. Murder was only intended for one person in this situation. Bringing the shovel down on the large man's head, I hissed as it made a sharp clunk sound. John fell unconscious as I had intended though.

Lifting his body, I pressed his hand against my breast and the other against my behind. Then, I slipped my arms closer to my body so that it seemed he was keeping me in a vice like grip. Using this to my advantage, I held onto him by his shirt so that Abigail wouldn't be able to tell. Lastly, I bucked my hips against his to make his head roll onto my neck, so that it seemed like he was biting me.

Man, I haven't done this much work since I had to kill a specific type of Tyrannosaurus. Opening my mouth, I let out a loud cry of, hopefully, shock and waited for Abigail to come running around the corner before I looked scared.

"Miss Abby!" I gasped, feigning fright as I kept John in this meticulous position.

"Angel, what are you doing?" Abigail demanded, her eyes fiery. Man I love redheads. Wait, I need to focus on my task. Right, framing for attempted debauchery or something of the like.

"Miss Abby… please help me. He has got me and I cannot get loose…" I frowned before looking at her with what I hoped appeared to be large frightened eyes. My eyes don't get big and fear isn't something I've felt since this one time with a minotaur and some rattlesnakes… never mind.

Back on track once more. I gazed at her with what I hoped was a pleading look. I mean, I had been practicing for a year or two before this mission, but I didn't know if it would work. Abigail looked a bit skeptical and so I had to make this more convincing. Proctor was getting heavy so I needed to do this quickly before I dropped him. I shifted slightly and his head moved from my neck to my chest.

Abigail's eyes widened and, just to add fuel to the fire, I leaned my head back and bit my lip to give the impression that I was trying not to like it. Quite frankly, I _didn't_, which made it easier for me to act like I was trying not to. The redhead moved forward quickly and grabbed Proctor. I helped with her force, pushing him back with enough force that he slammed into the building opposite, giving the impression that he hit his head and that's what knocked him out.

Abigail turned to me with fiery eyes and, for a few seconds, I was afraid she didn't believe me. But to my great surprise and relief, she grabbed me by my collar and pulled me into a kiss. I stiffened, not used to anyone kissing me in a long time. After a few seconds, I decided to throw caution to the wind for a moment and kissed back. I mean, her lips were so soft, how could I not?

After a moment, she pulled back and smiled at me. Hopefully, I had the appropriate dazed look in my eyes. She grabbed my hand and led me back around to the front of the house and we began our trek home. I stayed quiet the whole way, knowing that an attempted rape victim wouldn't be inclined to talk as much. We made it back to Paris' house early and Abigail took me upstairs.

I was treading unfamiliar territory now and I was treading it very lightly. Emotions were the key, but even I couldn't tell exactly how to tweak a person's emotions to get them to do as I wanted them to. Because of that, it took me completely off guard when Abigail pushed me down onto the bed and landed on top of me. I lost my breath for a second because her weight landed on my chest. When I finally got it back, it was stolen again as she pressed her lips to mine.

Let me tell you something. I haven't had a kiss in over three hundred years. It's not because I haven't found the right guy, but that I don't want to find the right guy. I'm perfectly happy on my own. Or so I thought. Feeling Abigail's lips on mine sent old fires through my body. Fires that I had long since thought were gone and taken care of.

Abby moaned and I felt something soft in my hand. When did I put my hand in her hair? Her own hand was under my shirt, stroking along my stomach and ribs. _No!_ my mind hissed at me. _It's too soon. Witchcraft._ I groaned in frustration at that, but understood. Slowly beginning to sit up, Abigail took the hint and rolled off me, sitting up as well.

"M-Miss Abby." I panted. What? Kissing takes a lot out of a person.

"Do not speak, Angel." Abigail ordered, standing from her position. I instantly fell silent, wondering what she was thinking. She turned to me and grinned. "Would you like to take revenge on John Proctor?"

"I would." I murmured, my eyes never leaving hers.

"Then stay here and I will be back to get you tonight. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Miss Abby." Hm, no wonder the other girls followed her around. The girl was a natural born leader. I watched as Abigail left the room and I let out a slow breath. The kissing had been intense, but now that she was gone I could get my mind back on my task. The assignment to kill her was going as planned and soon I would be able to go back home.

I needed to sleep. If I didn't sleep then I would have this pulsing in my body for the rest of the day. Lying down on the bed, I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off, seeing nothing but red in my vision.

_Wow, that's a lot of girls._ I thought as Abigail led me to a clearing in the forest just outside of town. We were the last to arrive at the clearing and all of the girls turned to us as we entered. Mercy glanced at me and smiled, happy to see that I was well. I returned it before switching my attention to Abigail as she began speaking.

"Earlier today, one of our own was threatened." She called to the clearing. "'Twas early this noon that our dear Angel was overtaken by the advances of a man and her body abused by him. She was powerless, as we all are, to stop such a figure of the public from soiling her, but she was quick-witted enough to call for help. 'Tis too often that that happens."

She paused and every girl in the group shifted at the light of the fire shining from her eyes and making them appear even brighter.

"I refuse to let that happen again." Abigail snarled, the girls all nodding in agreement. I watched them all closely, wondering if they actually believed in this stuff. I suppose I wouldn't find out until Abigail actually started doing something.

"Mercy, you know what to do." Mercy nodded and moved further away, slipping form her dress. I turned my head away and watched as Abigail and a few of the other girls began dancing around the flame, Tituba beginning to sing an old tribal chant. Abigail took my hands in hers and led me into the dance. I was kind of awkward at first. My mother always did tell me I had two left feet.

Gradually, I got up enough spirit to let most of my tension go, but I continued watching the girls. They seemed to be having fun with this. All of them except Mary, anyway. She seemed especially tense, even more so than I was. Her eyes kept shifting and her movements were subdued. I wonder what had her so upset.

Slowly, the dance stopped until Abigail and I were the only ones dancing. She stopped me and twirled around the fire, touching the foreheads of all of the girls in turn. Finally coming back to me, she smiled and the other girls smiled at me with her. I stared around at them all, wondering if I had missed something.

My head was getting fuzzy and I knew whatever spell she had created was taking effect. I hated this part of the job. I had to follow a witch once before and it ended up with me getting a broken arm and her making me drink her blood so I could get better. I hope this wasn't like that time.

Abigail moved closer to me, large green eyes surveying my form as the other girls watched her and I kept my gaze locked with hers, not wanting to seem weak and look away. She reached a hand up to stroke my face and the fuzziness in my head grew to near blackout quality. Without warning, all of the other girls began dropping like apples and I glanced around, mildly confused. Looking back up at Abigail, I noticed that she was as pale as I usually was and wondered if she would be okay.

"My Angel." She murmured, stroking my cheek again just before her eyes rolled in her head. I watched as her body jerked oddly for a few seconds before crumpling to the ground like a dropped puppet.

Within seconds, I followed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>There y'all go. Tell me how glad ya are that I got it up… lol. Joking. Just review, kay?<em>**


End file.
